


两个人的三角恋

by Astrollnut



Series: 福吉尼尔逊的基情大冒险 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 福吉看了他们一会儿，然后顿悟了。于是他呻吟着把脸放在了桌子上。“我没有跟夜魔侠劈腿然后去和马特偷情！”“我们不是这个意思。”福吉看了看史蒂夫的表情，然后更加郁卒地趴下了。“马特没有要挖夜魔侠的墙角。”马特是个小混蛋。复仇者们对于福吉的三角关系相当担忧。而马特和福吉恋爱的酸臭味逼得凯伦要求加薪。
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: 福吉尼尔逊的基情大冒险 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777183
Kudos: 1





	两个人的三角恋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Foggy Nelson Will Absolutely File That Sexual Harassment Claim, Matt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056588) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



> 作者：
> 
> 有可能有人会觉得我描写的马特是个坏蛋，这里是我的解释：
> 
> 福吉并不是彻底不爽的。他是有些不爽但又有些被逗乐的，但他并没有觉得不舒服。如果马特觉得这会令福吉不舒服他会立即放弃，因为他或许比较坏，但并不是彻头彻尾的混球。
> 
> 衷心希望我向你们展示的是看到的是快乐和欢笑。

**In Which Foggy Nelson Will Absolutely File That Sexual Harassment Claim, Matt**

**（我会提交那份办公室性骚扰举报书的，马特）**

**两个人的三角恋**

话说回来，和马特交往的日常与交往之前并无不同。

————————————————————

不过福吉确实会，自然而然地，就此事刁难一下马特。

“十年，马特，”福吉有一次说道。“过了十年你都没有注意到。”

“有时候你的心跳确实挺快的！”马特狡辩道。

福吉摇了摇头。“难以置信。我等了那么久。三千六百多个日日夜夜我在阿兹卡班苦苦等待啊。”

“地狱厨房怎么说也不至于是阿兹卡班吧，福吉。”

“确实，要比阿兹卡班要可怕多了。”

“我觉得吧——”

“十年呐。”

————————————————————

他们在一起的第一周还试图在办公室保持专业，隐瞒恋情。直到凯伦有一天午饭吃得快，结果回来看到福吉正把马特压在墙上深情舌吻。不管说多少“我俩感情可纯洁了”1也没能挽回他俩的形象。

福吉理解她的心情。至少是尝试着理解了。至少是在凯伦用电话薄砸着一脸庄严正义的马特然后尖叫着抗议他们不告诉她的时候。

而在他们交往的第二周，凯伦开始每天早晨都要放一遍《我刚刚做完爱》2来迎接小两口。

“我俩不是天天都跟那首歌似的，你知道的吧？”终于有一天福吉一边挂着外套一遍告诉她。凯伦抬了抬眉毛。

“我不用听你的心跳也知道你在扯淡，”她回答道。“还有，马特正在你后面笑得都快合不拢腿了。”

福吉转过身来。马特沉静地说，“我向你保证，我绝对没有合不拢腿。”

福吉无奈地挥了挥手。“我不会和你讨论我的性生活的，凯伦！”他一边喊着一边走进了办公室。

“别担心，”她也喊道。“你会的。总有一天。”

————————————————————

经过这般种种以后，生活与以往相比也并无许多不同。

他们依旧会接同样的案子。依旧会跟往常一样拌嘴。依旧拒绝喝凯伦煮的惨绝人寰的咖啡。

只不过现在，福吉会漫不经心地亲一亲马特的额头，而马特会冲着近在咫尺的心上人露出只会在喝得醉醺醺的时候才会出现的大大的醉人的微笑。马特会在一起钻研案子时一手抓着披萨另一手梳过福吉的金发。一切都如此自然而流畅，无数宁静而平和的小事编织成夜以继日的生活。

————————————————————

而且还有做爱。

说实话，那可不能用好来形容，简直是直上云霄。

————————————————————

“所以说和路西法的小日子如何啊？”娜塔莎坏笑着问他。他们正在一起喝咖啡。

“这么说吧，按那些神棍的说法，我和我们这些基佬们已经在地狱和路西法相处了够久的了。所以说实话我觉得还挺习惯的。”

“哼嗯。”娜塔莎安祥地嘬了一口摩卡。“倒是不太习惯跟他打炮的部分是吧。”

福吉翻了个白眼。“我无话可说。”

娜塔莎搅了搅她的饮料。“过的没啥不开心的吧？”

福吉没能控制住自己脸上不由自主地浮现出的傻笑。“当然没有啦。我可开心了。”

“那就好。我可不想随随便便就把某人揍一顿。”

福吉啧了啧。“大屁眼眼眼眼眼子。”

她弯了弯嘴角作为回答。“你事务所的那口子呢？他有啥想法么？”

福吉愣了一会儿才想起来复仇者们并不知道夜魔侠的真实身份。“马特么？”

“对，就是他。”

“嗯…”福吉想了想。“我觉得他挺惊讶的。不过他倒是也很乐于看到我开心的。”

这不算谎话。福吉有时候会看到马特的脸上露出这样的表情，在他还没来得及将它们藏起来之前。惊喜于福吉竟然会只专情于他一人，能让马特默多克的世界中的万物都得以各归其所。每次福吉看到他露出这样的表情总会感到一股心酸的浪漫。

“那就好。我打算好了，等哪天去会会他。”

“你是三秒前才打算好的，对吧？”

她又弯了弯嘴角。娜塔莎相当谨慎地使用着她的微笑。不过那也没关系。福吉可以看出她何时想要发自内心的大笑。“你言过其实了。“

福吉抬了抬眉毛。”我假设你会某天一声不吭地就出现在我们的办公室咯？“

”要说是假设的话你也太不自信了。“

”真棒。“

”山姆才不会警告你呢，我会好好瞒着他的。“她补充道。日哦。她怎么会不知道他唯一的救命稻草呢。

”请千万别吓到我的朋友和同事们。“他倒也不是觉得她会吓到他们。他反正很确定马特不会被吓到。太不明智了。就福吉看来，人人最好都对娜塔莎抱有一点敬畏之心。凯伦倒是有可能会被吓到，不过她就是一块儿被笑咪咪的外表包裹的不锈钢，所以他真的不确定最后结果会是如何。

”我不知道你在说些什么。“

————————————————————

马特大概三点左右爬上了床。福吉心不在焉地戳了戳他。每次马特当完夜魔侠回来他都会这么戳一戳他。要是他能发出一些哼唧声，而且也不会不由自主地往后缩，那就说明一切都好。

不过这回马特的哼唧声被福吉的呻吟压了下去。“老兄。别。”

“啥老兄别？”从枕头之中传来的马特的声音有些模糊。

“你的护甲。在床上。别。脱掉。”

“天哪，尼尔逊先生，你是在试图勾引我吗？”福吉甚至能听出来他声音中的笑意。他半心半意地敲了敲他的脑袋。至少他把头盔摘了。

“你要是以后还想被我勾引的话，就把那身儿衣服脱了。”

马特飞快地脱掉了制服。奖你一朵小红花，默多克先生。

“好多了？”

福吉又戳了戳他以防万一。只戳到了腹肌。

“呃嚒嗯——嗯。”

“不错。”

“你身上零件还齐全着呢吧？”

“我上次检查的时候还挺齐全的。”

“你检查的还算频繁吧？”

马特呲了一声。“那当然。”

“哼嗯。还行。”福吉打了个哈欠。“小娜想见见你和凯伦。”

“她已经见过我了。”

“但不是在你穿着常服的时候啊。”

“噢。”

“她说她会不定时出现。别捅啥篓子。你懂的。小娜很吓人的。”

“别担心我啦。”

“你想要我别让她来吗？我觉得我可以试着纠缠她一下让她打消念头。”

“她是你的朋友。”

“是啊是啊，但是我不想——”他又打了个哈欠。“不想让她弄得你们觉得不舒服什么的。”

空气安静了一会儿，就在福吉开始觉得马特已经睡着的时候，马特转了过来蹭了蹭他的鼻子。

“呃嗯。咋地了。”

“这不是梦。”

福吉睁开了眼睛。马特正看着他，头发被头盔压得扁扁的，表情柔软而安详，还带着点困惑，就好像一个不知道因何就被奖赏了一把糖果的小孩。

“既然你没有做梦。”他整理了一下马特的头发。“那就说明你该睡了。明天早晨还要上班。我明天可不想一脸蠢相的去上班。”

马特冲着福吉露出了一个他永远也看不够的心满意足的笑容。“蠢兮兮的福吉。”

“你看，要说为啥你要’瞒着复仇者当个两面派’的原因。”福吉闭上了眼睛。“只可能是怕他们发现表面凶残的夜魔侠其实是个呆萌的小二逼。”

————————————————————

福吉叉着胳膊一脸谴责地瞪视着他们。

史蒂夫、布鲁斯和索尔是仅有的脸上稍稍露出惭愧的人。山姆也没有，不过山姆不算数。福吉相信他肯定竭尽全力地阻止此事发生了，福吉不能怪他。巴基、克林特、娜塔莎、托尼则是若无其事恬不知耻地矗着。

“你的办公室倒是挺可爱的，”布鲁斯含糊地说。

“你们要是敢说是顺路来看看的话，”福吉宣布道。“我会轮流揍你们一遍。用克林特的脚。先从他身上卸下来。”

克林特皱了皱眉。“为啥要用我的脚啊？”

“就近原则。”

克林特悄悄地躲到了娜塔莎后面。

“福吉，你为啥——”凯伦定在了他身旁。“噢。嗨。”

索尔挥了挥手。“你好，凯伦女士。”

史蒂夫笑了笑。“又见面了，佩吉小姐。”

“叫我凯伦就好，”她有点虚弱地说。“福吉？解释。”

福吉瞪得更用力了。“娜塔莎觉得她很幽默。”

“先给这位女士介绍一下我们，别这么犯混。”托尼说。

“这话竟然出自一个屋子里戴墨镜的人之口。”

托尼往上推了推墨镜。“干你哦，尼尔逊，我帅呆了。”

福吉叹了口气。“复仇者们和山姆，这位是凯伦。凯伦，这是复仇者们，还有这位是山姆。”

“为啥山姆就能单独介绍？”克林特问。

“因为我爱山姆。”

凯伦的惊讶看起来渐渐褪去了。“别让夜魔侠听见你这么说，他会觉得你和其他超级英雄搞婚外情的。”

“你应该如此的，”山姆说。“我还有翅膀呢，比他酷多了。你知道詹姆斯邦德都不会飞么。”

“还是算了。”

“而且我还很有魅力。”

“你还勾搭过大厦楼下那个咖啡师呢，”巴基嘟囔着。

“这么说来你也认识夜魔侠咯。”娜塔莎看起来很感兴趣。“他来过你们的事务所吗？”

凯伦笑了笑。“他算是那种比较离群索居的类型了。”

突然传来一阵开门的声音。“福吉？”马特的声音听起来天真又无辜。“这儿有很多人吗？”

福吉走到了门边然后冷静地递出了自己的肘子。“是啊，复仇者们来了。”

“噢对，你说起过他们。”

福吉一边竭尽全力不去冲着道貌岸然的马特翻白眼儿一边带着他走过复仇者们。“你可真好，竟然还记着。”

“你就是马特吧，”托尼把手揣到了兜里。“你见过那位头上长角的兄弟了么？你真得见见他，他跟福吉兄打得正欢呢。”

福吉真的不想让马特听到他现在的心跳变得有多奇怪。“我过一会儿就会往你的咖啡里下毒了，托尼。”

“他不会注意到的，”史蒂夫悄悄地说。“他那里面加了太多其他的狗屎了。”

“嘿，就因为你小时候是大萧条你也不能这么评价其他人的饮食习惯好么——”

福吉大声清了清喉咙。山姆啧了啧。

“复仇者们，”他说道。“这是马特。马特，这是复仇者们。除了山姆以外他们看上去都像混球儿。”

“山姆刚才还提议要挖夜魔侠的墙角来着，”凯伦说，眼睛精光四射。福吉想了想，觉得除了马特以外其他的朋友还是干脆全部干掉好了。

“真的么？”马特看上去有点被逗乐了。“我不是很肯定夜魔侠会赞同他的提议。”

“这就是为啥，”福吉咬牙切齿地说道。“我们不要跟他提起这事的原因。”

马特只是挑了挑眉毛。

“你倒是可以，嗯，”克林特说。“可以借此机会要挟他来点宣示主权的爱爱什么的。绝对会很有趣。”

“你们能不能别三句不离我的性生活了！”

“他啥也不跟我说”娜塔莎问马特。“你听他说了什么了么。”

“听说了啊。”马特坏笑了一下。“成天在炫耀他丰富多彩的生活。”

凯伦呛了口咖啡。行了。福吉觉得还是甩了他算了。

“行了行了，”福吉大声说道。“都住嘴吧，没啥好聊的了。”

“等等，你先别急啊。”托尼笑着说。“我想多了解点细节。到底怎么个丰富法啊？”

马特一定是觉察到了福吉散发出的“你要再多嘴我就把你丢到亮片儿桶里涮一涮”的气息，因为他只是轻轻笑了笑然后摇了摇头。

“抱歉，”他惋惜地说。“下次再说吧。我们还有个案子要处理。”

“这么多人你能自己回办公室么？”福吉装模作样地问。因为他就是这么好心，就算马特是个混球他也会帮他继续演下去。

“我觉得没啥问题。”他惬意地拍了拍福吉的后腰，这是这些日子以来他俩养成的习惯。“多谢啦。”福吉目送着他摸索着走向了自己的办公室，然后他转过头来发现复仇者们正面色复杂地看着他。

“咋了？”

“没事，”史蒂夫飞快地回答。福吉眯了眯眼睛，然后开始想法儿怎么能让这群超级英雄们乖乖地出去。

“好了，马特说了，我们还有个案子没结。多谢你们造访，还试图恐吓我的同事和员工。”

“朋友嘛别客气。”然后托尼飞出了办公室。山姆也攆着其他人走了出去。

“好啦好啦，伙计们。让福吉一个人清静一会儿吧。回见了，哥们儿。”

“拜拜老兄。”

“很高兴见到你，凯伦。代我向马特也说声再见。”

“当然。”

然后山姆关上了身后的门。凯伦笑着转向了福吉。

“丰富多彩？哈？”

“你就是我那个要用克林特的脚揍一顿的清单的最后一个人。”

“我都不知道你在说些啥。”

福吉走进了马特的办公室，然后看到他正坐在椅子上偷着乐呢。每次他这么开心福吉就知道他肯定又在偷听别人家好玩儿的对话了。

“是楼下又想要做黄油培根了么？”福吉问。马特轻轻摇了摇头，看上去一副心满意足的样子。福吉决定他还是不要知道为妙了。

“丰富多彩？真的假的？”

马特面对着天花板然后咧着嘴笑了。“难道不同样是我的生活的真实写照么？”他又咯咯笑了一声，显然是因为福吉听不到的某事。

福吉摇了摇头。“你们这些超级英雄就是一群怪胎。”

“我才不是超级英雄。”

福吉翻了个白眼然后亲了亲他的额头。“我知道，你只不过是一个又大只又吓人的义警，游走在法律之外和正义之内。”

“你俩一个比一个悪，”凯伦宣布。“我要加薪。”

“我们可以每天多给你一片面包皮，”马特严肃地说。

“那可真是耶稣保佑上帝垂青了，”她面无表情地回敬道。

————————————————————

凯伦晚上给福吉发了张照片。照的是仅仅是小纸条上的一行字，上面写着别管安德烈夫案子的闲事。

福吉回复她说，我真的挺希望他们别再寄小纸条了。

他没过一会儿就收到了回复。还是两条。

你衰爆了。

保加利亚黑帮？

福吉真的很佩服发明国别划分法来区别城里各种有组织犯罪的那个人。他的天才发明弄得福吉现在的生活好似真人出演《教父》。就安德烈夫那个案子他们估计也只能吓一吓你了。安德烈夫的案子，具体来讲的话是一对儿自从五十年前就搬来美国定居于地狱厨房的老两口，因为不愿搬迁而被人恐吓威胁。

这事儿要加到“那个单子”里么。

“那个单子”里，罗列的是各种凯伦和福吉约好不告诉马特的秘密。小到有一次凯伦不小心把止疼片和布洛芬加到了酒里，俩人喝完后还交口称赞史蒂夫的过人魅力。大到他们收到的各种威胁信。反正那些威胁从来也没成真过。但要是被马特知道了，他绝对会找到那些威胁他们的人然后狠狠揍一顿。虽说最后可能会有点效果，但更有可能的是马特浑身是伤地回来。福吉和凯伦可不想这样。

嗯，暂时先这样吧。

好。

————————————————————

没过几天，史蒂夫和巴基给他送来个包裹。福吉一脸担忧地看着它。

“托尼给你的，”史蒂夫说。福吉心中警铃大作。

“我觉得我打开它的一瞬间就会有无数小亮片儿什么的炸出来。”托尼的幽默感相当异于常人。

“他说是给你换个iPad，上次你那个不是被布鲁斯不小心踩坏了么。“

”当然，他肯定会这么说了。“福吉用铅笔戳了戳包裹。

史蒂夫冲巴基心领神会地笑了笑。”要巴基帮你开箱吗？以防万一？“

福吉看了看巴基。”我觉得你小心翼翼从胳膊里挑亮片的场景倒是挺搞笑的。“

”我觉得你只穿内裤挂在屋顶的场景也挺搞笑的。“巴基温柔地说。

福吉啧了啧然后打开了箱子。里面竟然真的只是个iPad，上面还贴着个便利贴——斯塔克平板好多了，你要是想通了就叫我。我给你留了个专属的，名字都写好了。“他是准备用什么恶作剧威胁你么？”凯伦从桌子另一边问道。她现在对福吉的复仇者日常越来越淡定了。这就是福吉为啥如此钦佩她的原因——没人能吓倒凯伦佩吉，至少是吓倒很长时间。

“没错。威胁是他表达爱意的途径。”

“是轻度中意，“史蒂夫纠正道。

巴基弯着嘴角严肃地点了点头。”是并无反感。“

”噢，我感动得眼泪都要掉下来了。“福吉打开了iPad，然后它大喊了一声“我是小鸟，你个傻屌。”福吉震惊地放下了它。史蒂夫和巴基呆呆地看着它。

“我感觉，”福吉谨慎地说。“克林特可能已经玷污了它了。”

“我觉得你可能说得对。”

马特走进了办公室。“刚才那声是啥玩意儿？”

“是克林特。史蒂夫和巴基来了。”

“噢。”马特佯装的惊讶恰到好处。“又见面了。”

“嗨。”史蒂夫说。巴基盯着他的时候眼睛都要冒火了。福吉推测这大概是冬兵遇见大多数陌生的非儿童人类时的正常反应。

“我以前那个iPad被布鲁斯踩坏了，他们来给我送个新的。“

马特快活地笑了。“你要是把它留给浩克的话，那它坏掉就是你的责任了。”

“你的辩护在法庭上可站不住脚，律师。”

“我倒是觉得我能辩上一辩。”马特偏了偏头。”凯伦，那个装德文案的文件夹你放哪了？“

”桌上呢，右边三步，就在福吉后面。“

于是马特以前所未有的亲密侵入到了福吉的私人空间。福吉紧张地绷紧了。马特弯下腰摸索着文件夹，距离近到福吉可以感觉到他的呼吸扫过自己脖颈上的绒毛。凯伦把文件推给了他。“啊，好了。”然后他从福吉的领空离开了。“多谢啦凯伦。”

凯伦仅仅是抬了抬眉毛。“小事儿。”

马特诡异地冲福吉调情般笑了笑，然后回到了自己的办公室。福吉转身看向了史蒂夫和巴基。史蒂夫满脸莫名其妙的戒备，而巴基眼睛都快要冒烟了。

“你俩没事儿吧？”

“姆嗯，”史蒂夫模糊地回答道。“我回去跟托尼说一声让他把那鸟什么的去掉。”要说托尼跟这事儿一点儿关系都没有，福吉信也不信。绝对是托尼教的。要想让他帮忙，恐怕又会被要挟敲诈一番。“拿出你最严肃的美国队长的正义谴责脸。那样他多半就会听话了。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉。“我才没有那种表情呢。”

“你有，”巴基默默地说。“就像一只正要尖叫的秃鹫。”

“回见了，福吉。拜拜，凯伦。”史蒂夫出门时冲他们挥了挥手。福吉和凯伦对视了一眼。

“你有感觉到我们好像别无选择地卷入到了什么阴谋之中么？”凯伦问道。“办公室里的那个混球和刚走的那俩混球的杰作？”

福吉很高兴她能这么快就习惯了复仇者们，她称呼两位光荣的战争英雄为混球时甚至毫无心理障碍。“我也有这种感觉。”

“有什么办法能让那个混球说说他和其他混球正搞着什么勾当么。”

“我也不造。”福吉提了提嗓子喊道。“嘿，混球！”没有反应。福吉耸了耸肩。“要我说的话，恐怕没有希望了。”

————————————————————

当晚福吉回家的时候，发现窗户被人用石头砸了。他住的都不是一楼。说实话他是有点钦佩他们的。还有点好奇保加利亚黑帮的处境到了多可怜的地步才会玩这种小孩子的把戏。

他给凯伦拍了个照片然后发了过去，然后说石仙子3来拜访过了。

她回了句哈，我这儿有块儿砖头。显然他们更喜欢我。

然后她给他发了张举着砖头的自拍。显然，如今这就是他们的日常生活了。

————————————————————

第二天晚上，他正看着ABC family4的哈利波特电影马拉松的时候，他收到了一条娜塔莎发来的短信。

我们明天晚上要去地狱厨房的一家意餐店。你也来。

马特从窗户爬了进来，一边摘下了头盔一边说，“你又不喜欢《凤凰社》，干嘛还要看啊。”

“反正电视开着也是费电。“

”是哦。我可真傻。“马特走进了卧室然后换了衣服。“我不在的时候发生了什么好玩儿的事了吗？”

“ABC family翻拍了个适合儿童观看的《狗警察》。我坚持看了三集。还有我好像被生拉硬拽进了明天晚上的复仇者的集体约会里了。“

马特把自己丢到了沙发上，然后靠在了福吉旁边，身上穿着运动裤和那件儿写着别打扰我潇洒地荡漾的汗衫。“我怎么一点儿都不惊讶呢。”

“我真欣慰你接受良好。”

“好吧，我本该预料到这一天终会到来的。”

“我也觉得你该。”

“我只希望你们能过的幸福美满。”

“到时候还要请你盛装出席我们的婚礼。”

马特点着头深沉地思考了一会儿。“一丝不挂么。没问题。”

福吉啧了啧然后顺手把胳膊搭在了马特的肩膀上。“你刚刚害自己失去了你的伴郎特权。”

“这么说来我只能散尽家财去买一匹白马然后抢婚咯。“

“你不会觉得全裸骑马磨得慌吗？”

于是马特把头靠在了沙发靠背上然后笑得前仰后合。他笑的如此欢快，福吉看得心痒难耐，只得扑上去将他亲了个遍。

————————————————————11.23更

“嗨，赛丽菲娜，“第二天晚上，福吉走进了格拉齐亚诺的小馆。“阿婆最近还好吗？”

他们的事务所几个月前帮了小店的一个案子，其中包括了一个可恶的房东、一场激励的庭辩以及两个趾高气昂辩护律师。

赛丽菲娜冲他笑了笑。她很漂亮，心地也很善良，而且据当时马特所说，福吉对她可是一见倾心。

（可惜马特没有听到福吉心中阴阳怪气的评论道“啊，可惜不是我的心”）

（大概是忙着枕头大战缘故吧）

“你好啊，福吉。我们都很好，托你的福。你和凯伦还有马特最近怎么样？”

“相当不错，多谢关心。”福吉双手插兜然后说道。“恐怕今天晚上的派对要人山人海了。”

赛丽菲娜抬了抬眼皮。“和复仇者们么？”

“我真没想到，你们还有那么大的桌子么。”

她弯了弯嘴角。“我们只能临时凑了一对儿。”

“我衷心希望你说的是桌子不是情侣。”

她被逗乐了。“他们就在大厅呢，你一进去就看到了。”

他确实一眼就看到了。幸好这地儿周二晚上的顾客并不多，所以并没有多少人盯着这么一大群坐在一张拼起来的大桌上的超级英雄们看得津津有味。

“我怎么觉得这么像是庭审，”福吉坐在了克林特和山姆中间然后问道。“你们要审我点儿啥啊？”

“这儿的意面怎么样？”托尼一边扫着菜单一边问。

“这可是家意式餐厅，托尼。要我说挺不错的。“

”福吉!”

福吉转过头一边笑着一边热情地拥抱了一下赛丽菲娜的祖母。“嗨。格拉齐亚诺夫人。生意还好吗？”

“好多了，多亏你和马修帮忙。马修最近还好吗？”

“非常好，夫人。”

“多俊的小伙儿啊。他的脸没再不小心划到了吧？”

“反正我上次看的时候还好好的。”上次格拉齐亚诺奶奶见着马特的时候还是在庭上，她的好小伙儿刚和她的房东友好“协商”了一番才赶了回来。

“那就好，那就好。你们想点啥就点，都算我请的。”

福吉皱了皱眉。“那怎么能行。”

“别犯傻了，怎么不行啊。”

“格拉齐亚诺夫人——”

她笑眯眯地顿了顿拐杖。“你要是再不听话，信不信我抽你的屁股，福吉。”

福吉信了。托尼一边喝着水一边哼了哼。

“听她的话吧，意大利的老太婆们可不开玩笑。这可都是经验之谈。他真该多吃点亏，你觉得呢？（此处及之后黑体皆为意大利语）“

格拉齐亚诺夫人开心地笑了。”初生牛犊不怕虎嘛。“然后她拍了拍托尼的脸颊。“亲爱的，你想要啥就跟奶奶说，包你齐全。”

然后她就慢吞吞地走了。福吉瞪了瞪托尼。“你是不是哄得她比喜欢我更喜欢你了？”

“我很可爱的。”

“可真是。“

”滚一边子去，巴顿。“

福吉重新坐了回去。”说正事儿，庭审，你们想审问啥啊？“

史蒂夫一脸严肃地坐直了。显然他被投票成不管这是什么玩意儿的发言人了。福吉很理解投票人的想法。

“我们就是想知道，你过得开心不开心。”史蒂夫一脸正经地问。

“开心～吧？我总觉得这个问题有陷阱。”

“没有。你只要说实话就好。”

“我挺开心啊。可能是我这辈子最开心的时候了。怎么了？”他突然意识到了什么。“哦我的天，你们是要揍夜魔侠一顿了是不是？你们要是谁敢揍他的话我就跟谁绝交！我一点儿也没开玩笑！”他说真的。

“不，我们对夜魔侠一点儿兴趣也没有。”

“我倒是想揍他一顿，”克林特说着捏了捏指头。“你先别急着自作多情。我要好好和他算算他竟然觉得比我会揍人的帐。”

“他确实比你会打架，”娜塔莎悄悄地指出。克林特挥了挥胳膊。

“那都是小细节。”

“我说大伙儿，”山姆一副谴责的表情。“专心点儿好么。你说你和夜魔侠在一起很开心。那你…工作的时候呢？

福吉皱了皱眉。“我明白了。这就是为啥你们之前在我办公室的时候那么古怪对吧？是马特做错什么了嘛？”

“你为啥下意识觉得是马特的错？”布鲁斯插了一句。一听这话，福吉的眉毛皱得更紧了。

“因为我一提马特你们就很搞怪。是因为他喜欢往你们的咖啡里吐口水么？还是其他的？你们知道他是看不见哪些杯子里是你们的咖啡吧？”

“他看上去…”索尔犹豫了一下。“和你很亲近。”

“我都认识他十多年了。要是还不亲近的话我觉得我可没有必要和他一起开个律师事务所。”

“我说的是不同寻常地亲近。”索尔澄清道。

福吉看了他们一会儿，然后醍醐灌顶了。于是他呻吟着把脸放在了桌子上。

“我没有跟夜魔侠劈腿然后去和马特偷情！”

“我们不是这个意思。”

福吉看了看史蒂夫的表情，然后更加郁卒地趴下了。

“马特没有要挖夜魔侠的墙角。”

“你确定么？”巴基听上去对他一点儿信心都没有。“因为他可是对你相当亲热。”

“确定，”福吉气汹汹地说。“我很确定。”

他不是在气复仇者们。要是这事儿没有发生在他自己身上，他绝对会乐得满地打滚。但可惜事与愿违。

唯一天遂人愿的是马特这个小贱人。

马特知道这事儿。他绝对知道得一清二楚。那会儿他们边出门边讨论的时候他绝对听到了，所以他才会笑得像只偷了腥的狐狸。所以那天他才会靠得福吉那么近。马特现在绝对要乐翻天了。

马特就是个小贱人，天杀的还对此很趾高气昂。

“这儿有几个性骚扰的案子，”布鲁斯轻轻地说。“万一要是你需要参考一下的话。”

福吉真正需要的，是那本《罗伯特议事规则》5，然后用它好好敲一敲马特的脑袋。不过他有感觉就算是一本《罗伯特议事规则》也不够教训一下他的。“多谢了布鲁斯，”他筋疲力竭地说。

“你先一个人静一静吧，我们出去等你，”山姆说。“他是个大男孩儿了，他可以自己处理好的。”

“谢谢你，山姆。”

“耶稣圣母玛利亚啊，福兰克林。“福吉后脑勺被格拉齐亚诺夫人敲了敲。”别把脑袋放在桌子上，这儿可不是什么乡下小馆子。“

”遵命，夫人。“

————————————————————

苍天有眼。最后他们还是放了他一马。福吉被刺激了一番的小心脏总算被美食好好抚慰了一把，然后心满意足地散伙了。

直到他听到旁边的小巷子里传来一声熟悉的怒吼。于是他闪电般奔向了声音的源头。

是凯伦。

她正用垃圾桶盖儿来来回回地抽着某人的脸，而他的同伙正在向她冲刺。于是福吉做了当时看来似乎是最正确的事。他扑到了同伙的背上然后高喊着“别他妈动我的秘书你他妈个臭傻逼”。结果证明他的举动奏效了，凯伦抓紧机会掏出了胡椒喷雾尽情款待了一遍同伙。终于福吉从这快倒地的可怜虫身上跳了下来。

“谢了。”凯伦摇了摇胡椒喷雾。不用说自然是一滴也不剩了。“干。”

“你没事吧？”

“嗯，没事。你呢？”

“还行。”福吉瞥了瞥了倒地的哥们儿。“辣椒水进到嘴里了么兄弟？”

“那就好。”然后她看了看福吉的身后，复仇者们正呆呆地看着她。“嗨，大伙儿。”

娜塔莎笑了笑。欣慰地。“我就知道你很猛。”

凯伦冲福吉威严地皱了皱眉。“你没跟她说么？”

“我跟她说了！我跟她说你可是非常、非常生猛！”

“各位。”托尼怒视着他们。这回竟然是托尼充当了团队的理智？福吉的生活真的异于常人了。“你们干啥了？怎么会被大只男堵在巷子里啊？”

“不是一回两回了。”福吉蹲在了被凯伦的胡椒喷雾好好照顾了一遍的老兄旁边。“你看，我就说你嘴里进了点儿。”

“这大晚上的？你们干的又不是我们的活儿，你们可是律师啊。现在做律师的风险也这么大了么？”

“信不信由你，被人痛扁一顿过的律师可不止一个两个。”然后他侧了侧头冲凯伦说，“是保加利亚黑手党么？”

“嗯，”凯伦表示肯定。“列进别告诉马特的单子里？”

“我确定他听到你们这么说会很不高兴的，”一阵低沉的男声从人们身后传来，吓了他们一跳。蹲着的福吉嚎了一嗓子然后一屁股坐在了地上。凯伦把小罐子丢向了声音传来的方向。

马特放任那个小罐子在他的头盔上弹了一下然后掉在了地上。

“你是专门挑这会儿出来好把我们吓出心脏病吗？”凯伦抗议。

“你们没事吧？”马特问道。

“还好。”福吉伸出了胳膊。“尽一尽你男朋友的职责，扶我起来。”

马特弯了弯嘴角握住了他的手，拉着他站了起来。然后手指环住了福吉的手腕检查了一下他的脉搏。大概是吧。

“你呢？”

“嗯，没事。从别人背上跳下来的技巧有点儿生疏了。”

马特点了点头然后轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇。“那就好。”

“悪哦，”克林特如是说。

“我每天都要经历无数遍这种场景，”凯伦告诉他。“该说’悪哦’的是我才对。”

马特看着凯伦然后冲着地上的小混混们比划了一下。”这些人是谁？“

”谁，他们？“马特点了点头。她抖了抖。

”是的。他们。“

她越过马特的肩膀看了看福吉。福吉叹了口气，默默地点了点头。

“好吧好吧。反正窗户纸也包不住火了，直接捅破吧。”

“他们...可能是保加利亚黑帮的。”

马特接受得相当镇静。“保加利亚黑帮。”

“就是他们。”

马特现在改盯福吉了。福吉昂着头一脸“不服就打我啊，默多克”的表情。“因为安德烈夫的那个案子？”

“他们不太乐意我们管东管西。”

“你的搭档怎么就没被人威胁呢？”

福吉耸了耸肩。“可能是想着瞎子看不到从窗户丢进来的石头吧。”

马特身上散发出的保护欲的气息更加强烈了。“他们还朝你们的窗户丢石头？”

“他们给凯伦丢的是砖头。我觉得不太公平。”

“我们有啥能帮上忙的吗？”索尔往前走了一步问道。福吉赶紧摇了摇头，因为马特一听这话立马变成了一只被踩了尾巴的猫。

“不，不，不。我不想把你们也卷进来。尤其是，我不想让他也卷进来。”福吉指了指马特。

“我？为啥我也不能管啊？”

“因为我不想让你每天晚上回家的时候被人揍个半死。！”

“但我们可以帮忙啊。”史蒂夫说。复仇者们都往前凑了凑。

“回家？”马特听上去有些意外。

福吉深深吸了一口气。

“我之所以不想让你们参与进来，是因为这些事不是复仇者的工作。这些只是地狱厨房律师的日常。”福吉转向了马特。“你先闭嘴。”然后他继续说道。“这没啥可大惊小怪的，我都习惯了。”说完他看向马特。“是的，没啥可大惊小怪的，等会我们再跟你解释。”然后他又转过头来。“现在，我要回家然后好好给他顺一顺毛。可能你们没有看出来，但相信我，他现在心里可是翻江倒海了。”然后他冲着男主角说，“是的，你可以跟来。”“不行，你们不能跟来。”他又转过了头，不过这回是冲着凯伦。“怎么样？没啥说漏的吧？”

“我觉得挺不错的。”

“这事儿还没完，下回再聊，”巴基嘟哝了一声。

福吉冲他挥了挥手。“再说吧。先等我干上几瓶啤酒再好好睡上一觉，再等他能喘上气儿的时候再说。“

”我没有喘不上气，“马特悄悄地说。

”是还没有。“

”你可真是能忍受他。“山姆说道。马特皱着眉毛走开了。

“那当然。”

“嘿，”托尼叫住了他。“你见过他那个搭档吧？默多克？”

马特扬了扬头。“嗯？”

“当心着点。他贼眉鼠眼的，一看就不是好人。“

福吉努力压下了他的叹息。

“牢记在心，”马特严肃地说。

凯伦冲着福吉对着口型。‘什么玩意儿？’

‘等会儿跟你说。’

“行了。”克林特拍了拍他的肩膀。“总之你们没事就好。”

“回家给我发个短信，”布鲁斯说。

“当然。”

————————————————————11.25

“他会干掉咱俩么？“电梯上升时，凯伦问。

”不会吧。好吧，至少我觉得不会。“他们走出了电梯。”但他应该会知道怎么处理尸体。“

福吉打开了马特公寓的大门。马特正站在窗户旁，一身红色的制服在公告板的照耀下熠熠发光。至少他把头盔摘了。

福吉和凯伦在走廊踌躇了一会儿，然后福吉关上了身后的大门。

“你头发这么搞笑的时候我们真的很难对你认真起来。”凯伦对他说。福吉走向了冰箱。

“你也这么觉得，是吧？又扁又蠢的。”福吉拿了两瓶啤酒。

“它还有正常的时候么？”

“这么说吧，只要你多亲身实践一下还是能给他整理好的。”

福吉给她递了瓶啤酒。凯伦冲着福吉皱了皱鼻子。“老兄啊。”

“嘿。是你先挑起这个话题的。”

“所以，”马特捋了捋头发然后开门见山了。现在他的发型更加风骚了，也更加让人分心了。“跟我聊聊你们那个’单子’呗。”

福吉和凯伦对视了一下。

“你是都想知道么？”凯伦谨慎地问道。“还是只想问问保加利亚黑帮的？”

“你们觉得呢。”

“好吧，”福吉叹息了一声。“说实话，上面基本没啥黑帮啦、犯罪啦什么的乱七八糟东西。“

“是啊，”凯伦也认同了他的说法。“大多数的都是什么福吉’不小心’把你买的黑袜子换成彩虹的，他觉得你这样穿更可爱。恐吓啥的真的很少的，基本上都是这些蠢事儿。“

“事实上，他知道的，”福吉插了一句。“它们穿着感觉不一样。他只是喜欢我看见他穿着它们的时候开心。“

凯伦目瞪口呆了。“你们俩，一个比一个悪。我要加薪。总之，那上面真没啥惨绝人寰的东西。只是偶尔会有一些恐吓和威胁，但大部分都是这样的小事儿。”

“那就说说保加利亚黑帮的事。”

“他们一开始给我寄了个纸条，大概一周前。然后是用砖头和石头砸我们的窗户。再之后就是巷子里那次了。”凯伦看了看福吉。“可能看我又娇小又柔弱，以为只要朝我脸上揍几拳就够了。”

“他们没有预料到你有这么可怕。”

凯伦骄傲地笑了。“那当然。”

“那你们为啥不告诉我啊？”

福吉叹息了一声。“马特，你还记得上个我们跟你说有人威胁的案子吗？”

马特皱了皱眉，想了一会儿。“怀特的那个？”

“你是带着一根断掉的肋骨和三根挫伤的肋骨回来的。第二天开庭的时候你紧张兮兮地都快把盲杖捏断了。“

”我们需要你好好的，马特。“凯伦轻柔地说。

马特摇了摇头。”你们俩就算没有我也能把律所办得好好的，庭审一样能——“

”我不是在说——“凯伦求助地看向了福吉。

”凯伦是想让你平平安安的，马特。凯伦是你的朋友，她要你安全不是为了她自己。“福吉挠了挠脑门避开了视线。”我也需要你平平安安的，“他轻声说。”我需要你活得好好的，别惹那些会让你被揍得亲妈都认不出来的麻烦，尤其是那些我们可以自己处理好的事情。你不用的。“

房间一下子安静了。

”好吧，“马特终于开口了。

”没事了？“凯伦问。”你不会再爆发了？“

”不会了。“

”那就好。“然后凯伦踢掉了高跟鞋倒在了沙发上。马特坐在了咖啡桌旁，对面的福吉终于肯直视他了。福吉看着他：他的嘴角微微弯起，勾勒出一个似是而非的笑容，就好像听着一个包袱还没抖出来的笑话。

”回家？“他问道。福吉摇了摇头。

”不行，先别急着开心。“他点了点马特的鼻尖。”你可是在和复仇者们乱搞呢。“

于是马特柔和的表情一下子就变成了另一种福吉更熟悉的表情：啊哈我就是个小贱人可谁都没想到就是那个瞎子。”你说啥？“

”对啊！为啥复仇者说那个律师版的你贼眉鼠眼的？“凯伦嘬了一大口啤酒然后问道。

”他们觉得马特要把我从夜魔侠手中拐走。“

凯伦刚喝的一大口啤酒全喷在了马特制服的背上。

”嘿！“马特抗议道。然而他依旧在得意的笑。

”你是在逗我吗！“

”他们今天晚上见我就是想告诉我，如果我觉得有必要的话是可以起诉他性骚扰的。“

现在马特甚至开始咯咯笑了。凯伦呻吟了一声。

“我要睡床。至少你的床有丝绸床单。请你们不要在沙发上打炮。至少不要大声打炮。”

凯伦提溜着高跟鞋踉踉跄跄地走了。显然已经从身到心筋疲力竭了。

“你有时候真的好犯贱啊，”福吉冲着马特说。“他们觉得你是想在办公室色诱我。”

“我觉得吧。他们倒也没说错。”

“马修。”

马特笑了笑。“但还是挺有意思的吧，没觉得吗？一点点都没？”

福吉忍住了笑意。“没你想的那么搞笑。”

马特握住了福吉的手。“反正我最后还是会坦白的。我就是。我就是不想把我身份的危险引到你身上。”

马特又露出了他的狗狗眼。于是福吉又屈服了。“你最好说到做到。我可不想再被审一遍了。”

于是马特把脸埋在了福吉肩窝里。“我真高兴你没有受伤，”福吉摸了摸他的头发。

“是啊是啊。我也挺高兴的。所以，话说回来，要在沙发上打一炮么？”

而马特的反应则是靠着他笑到浑身发颤。

————————————————————

第二天早上，他们达成了协议。马特会去调查那些乱扔东西的家伙，只许用大脑，不许用武力。

“你觉得他能坚持多久？”凯伦一边整理着桌子上的文件一边问道。

“他说多久就是多久，”福吉心平气和地回答。既然马特承诺了他，他就会相信他的承诺。

马特带着甜甜圈的香气悄没声地走了进来，福吉可以闻出来他是从街角那家世上最棒的烘焙坊带的。福吉原本的计划是好好亲他一遍，但考虑到凯伦的眼睛或许会被闪瞎，他只是吻了吻他的脸颊。

————————————————————

“夜魔侠说让我们把这个给你就行，”克林特一边说着一边丢了一沓文件在凯伦的桌上。福吉从小厨房里探头看了看。“他是对这个’我有个秘密身份可把我牛逼坏了’的游戏乐此不疲了是吗？你们小两口躺在床上不会聊这事儿吗？”

“说实话？基本上只会聊点儿’我今天又扶了几个老奶奶过马路顺便还揍扁了几个小流氓’什么的。”福吉和娜塔莎默契地碰了碰肩然后把凯伦的咖啡放在了桌上。“聊了几天就没意思了。我倒是希望他能告诉我那个超棒的瑞典丸子的配方什么的。”

凯伦啧了啧。马特走了进来，一脸的伪善。

“我听到有人说话？”

“克林特和小娜顺路送点儿东西，”福吉说，拿起了那沓厚得惊人的资料。“也不知道是啥。”

娜塔莎正冲着马特用眼睛发射着死光。克林特则是选择了冲他吐舌头。

”你们好啊，克林特，娜塔莎。“马特的声音相当恬静。”多谢你们帮忙。“

福吉叹息着翻看了一下文件。“这是...夜魔侠问你们要了保加利亚黑帮的资料吗？“

”是的，“克林特大声说道。”叫我们把这个给你。我猜他应该对你们工作的地儿了如指掌咯。“

凯伦用力咬着嘴唇忍耐着笑意。福吉挑了挑眉毛。他真的想告诉克林特”他是瞎子，不是聋子“。不过他感觉要是说了恐怕更会助长他的气焰。

“是因为最近那些黑帮总是骚扰你们吗？”马特冲克林特和娜塔莎的方向天使般笑了笑。“夜魔侠跟我提醒过。“

”那你见识到他的肌肉了么？“克林特假惺惺地说。“是不是很大很壮。一拳能把人揍成纸片。”

“嗯，说实话，我没能’见识’一下。”马特安祥地回答。

福吉深吸了口气。“夜魔侠想要保加利亚黑帮的资料？”趁着克林特踅摸着怎么纠正之前的措辞时他又重新问了一遍。

“是的，”娜塔莎回答了他。“他想要用更文明的办法解决他们。“然后她冲福吉暗示地笑了笑。“他不想让你俩担心。”

“嗯哼。”福吉满意了。“不错。”

“他可很中意福吉的，”克林特大声说道。“小两口过得可开心了。要是他知道有人在垂涎福吉的话后果恐怕会很不妙哦。”

“恐怕会火冒三丈，”马特表示同意。然后他侧了侧身想要拿福吉的咖啡杯，结果不小心把盲杖蹭倒了。它顺着福吉的大腿躺在了他的脚上。

“我来吧。”福吉蹲了下去捡起了那根棍子。“稍等。”他往上抓了抓想借个力站起来，然后有心无心地抓在了桌子和站着那人的皮带之间。他若即若离地蹭着某人的臀部站了起来。马特轻哼了一声，不算是高声尖叫但也绝对不算低声呻吟的地步。福吉冲他笑得一脸灿烂，然后把他的盲杖交给了他。

“送你的，小哥，”福吉兴高采烈地说。操他的。会玩儿的可不只他一个，福吉还能比他玩儿得更好。

“多谢，”马特悄声说道，声音还带着尴尬的嘶哑。福吉简直太他妈自豪了，说实话，他都快要被自己的高超技术感动哭了。然后马特就逃回了自己的办公室。

福吉看向了克林特和娜塔莎。克林特正一头雾水，娜塔莎正一脸深沉。

“多谢你们给我带文件，”福吉开心地说。

“你可，呃嗯，太客气了，”克林特缓缓回答道。“这儿好像出了点啥意外状况，我要搞清楚。”

“那就祝你好运咯，小鹰。”

克林特慢吞吞地走出了办公室，全程都在满脸不放心地看着福吉。

娜塔莎冲他挑着眉毛笑了笑。

“这是和夜魔侠的情趣游戏对不对，”她总结道。“我不知道你俩是怎么玩的，但绝对是。”

福吉勾了勾嘴角。“也许吧。”

“谁赢了？”

“当然是我，”福吉不假思索地回答道。“正如我一直以来的那样。”

娜塔莎啧了啧。“好吧，回头我再问问夜魔侠，我估计他也会这么说。”

“要是他这么说的话那他绝对是在扯谎。”

她笑了笑然后冲凯伦挥了挥手。“回见，凯伦。”

“拜，娜塔莎。”

凯伦一等娜塔莎关上了身后的门就立马看向了福吉。

“我要加薪，”她说。“要是不给我加薪的话起码要把我的名字也写到门口。要写得比你俩的都大。”

“我们会把马特的名字换成你的，”福吉向她保证，然后他转身喊道。“你没意见吧，马特？”

“我忙着看瑞典丸子的配方呢没空理你，福兰克林！”马特也冲他喊道。福吉笑得合不拢嘴。导致凯伦开始不停地冲他丢着铅笔头。

————————————————————11.26

福吉开始觉得可能不让马特大展拳脚的主意不怎么靠谱了。

他会这么想的很大一部分原因是，有两个壮汉已经尾随了他好久了。

他装作轻松自然地掏出了手机然后给凯伦拨号。

“喂？”

“别说话，仔细听我说。有两个壮汉从墨菲小店就一直在跟着我。给紧急联系人一号打电话，要是联系不上他的话就给二号打。“然后他犹豫了一小会儿。”然后告诉一号，我——“

自然而然的，福吉就在这时被人从后面一棍子打晕了。因为他的人生就是一部肥皂剧。

————————————————————

自然而然的，他是被人揍醒的。只不过这回揍的是前面。

”呃啊，“他可以感觉到嘴唇正在流血。他撑起了眼皮。

之前的两个壮汉正簇拥着一个瘦猴。瘦猴就蹲在他面前，看来应该就是打他的人。福吉瞥了他一眼。

“我是被捆在某个仓库的椅子上了么？”他一边咳嗽着一边隐蔽地环视了一圈四周。也有可能是个停车场，不过这地儿实在太黑了。“太老套了，哥们。”

瘦子笑了笑。“你认识复仇者，”他的口音很淡。“我有几个朋友跟我说过。”

福吉这回仔细看了看。嘿，这帮傻逼确实有点眼熟诶。

“你的嘴还肿着吗？舌头没被辣掉吧？”他刚说完脸上就被揍了一拳。“呃...痛啊。”

搅屎棍男往后直了直身体。“一个地狱厨房的小律师是怎么认识复仇者的？”

“滚你妈的，我可大牌了。”

搅屎棍笑了笑。“你不说也没关系。我就是有点儿好奇。至于现在。”他侧了侧头。“我想请你放弃安德烈夫的案子。”

“我就感觉你要这么说。”福吉往那人漂亮的西裤上吐了口血。“还是算了。”

搅屎棍冷静地用纸巾擦了擦。“你还没听我的条件呢。”

“要是钱的话，我没什么兴趣。揍我的话，也没用。”

“你知道有些人总声称自己宁死不屈么。”搅屎棍站了起来往后退了一步。“他们通常都没什么自知之明。”

“挺有意思。”福吉抬头看了看，带着他预计已经出现的黑眼圈。“你是在警告我么？“

瘦子笑得更开心了。”取决于你何时屈服。“

”耶。“

一个壮汉一拳打在了他的侧腹。他感觉好像有根肋骨断了。他不由自主地痛呼了一声。搅屎棍架起了胳膊。

”我真想让你那个漂亮秘书看看现在的你，“他沉思道。“看看她还能不能认出你。”

与此同时，另外那个壮汉一拳揍在了他的脸上然后又打在了他的胸口。福吉敢肯定刚刚那声是鼻子断了。

“你的搭档倒是个瞎子。”搅屎棍露出了一个扭曲的笑容。“希望你的小秘能别让他摸你的脸。”

最后一拳直接把福吉连人带椅打倒了。是的，他的肋骨绝对有点不对劲。现在他只能用咳嗽来呼吸。

“小心点，”搅屎棍命令道。“别把他打得说不了话。我还等着他求饶呢。”

福吉奋力冲他树了个中指。呃啊。

“顶嘴可不好，”搅屎棍说道。福吉及时睁开了眼皮，正好看到一大只绿色的东西砸开了他身后的墙壁。

“哦可算是，”福吉嘟哝了一声，把头靠在了椅子上，然后闭上了眼睛欣赏着大屠杀的美妙声音。这是他应得的。

没过几分钟，他就被粗鲁地唤醒了。是娜塔莎。她正不停拍着他的脸。

“醒醒！我的勇士6，“她轻柔地说。”战斗结束了。“

”我只允许？“他嘟哝了一下。”你是不是说的是俄语啊？“

她轻轻笑了笑。”睁开眼睛，福吉。“

福吉似梦非梦地遵命了。复仇者们围着娜塔莎站了一圈，有的一脸担忧有的眼神关切。浩克为他们造就了一片绿色的背景。

“你们没必要全来的，”他申诉道。“就三个人而已。”

“我们自愿的还不行么，“巴基恶狠狠地吼了一嗓子。福吉侧了侧目。

”肉酱没弄脏地板吧？“

“才没。”托尼落在了史蒂夫身侧，美国队长的整张脸都绷紧了。“他们倒是想。”

“哦那就好。”睁着眼睛实在是痛。他试了试想要闭上眼睛，一样痛。两难啊。“这么说来，紧急联系人一号没有接电话么。”

“可能。不过我估计他应该听见墙倒的声音了，估计正死命往这儿赶呢。”娜塔莎轻轻地挪了挪他。福吉哼了哼。“福吉，你哪儿疼？”

“你随便猜吧。猜哪都对。”他咳嗽了一下，嘴唇湿湿的全是血。好恶心。

“皇上不急太监急是吧？”

“这可是你自己说的。”

“我们得先带他从这儿离开，”山姆急切地说。“能让——”

“卧槽。”

福吉可以听到那个熟悉的声音划过房间，他忍不住轻轻笑了。不过，牙上还有血，还是算了。“嘿，小伙儿。”

一道红色的身影飞快地越过了复仇者们跪在了福吉身前。马特捧起了他的脸庞，福吉痛得没忍住嘶了嘶。

“哦抱歉，”马特耳语道。“对不起，对不起，我好对不起你，福吉。我真的好对不起——”马特轻轻地把他的额头贴在了福吉的上面。头盔凉凉的，让他感觉很舒爽。

“别道歉了。又不是你揍的我。”福吉有点想欠起身体然后抚摸一下马特的脸颊。不过他感觉这个想法会让他痛得要死。

马特没有回答，只是小心翼翼地吻着福吉的嘴唇。他从来没有想过马特的亲吻会让他如此心碎。

“会没事的，小伙儿。不过我现在要晕一会儿了，要是你不介意的话。”

他没能清醒着听到他的回答。

————————————————————

福吉醒来时，全身都疼。马特正蜷缩着身体睡在他的身侧，就像一只穿着运动裤的猫咪。

他不想惊扰这片刻的宁静，于是打算闭上眼睛继续睡上一觉。可惜马特还是醒了。可能是听到了他心跳的变化或者其他什么声音。他疲倦地睁开了双眼，然后用鼻音问道，“福吉？”

“嗯哼。”

马特伸了个懒腰，从床头柜上给福吉拿了一杯水，杯子里还插着个吸管。他就着马特的手喝光了整整一杯水。然后马特把杯子放了回去，重新躺在了福吉身边看着他。

“对不起。”

“你啥也没做错。这不是夜魔侠的工作。这是尼尔逊和默多克的工作。”

“至少一部分是。”

福吉呻吟了一声然后颤抖着伸出了一只被捆得像木乃伊的胳膊打了他一下。“要不是情况不允许我真该好好揍你一遍，“他说。”等我康复了我绝对要让你见识一下我的厉害。“

马特虚弱地笑了笑。“你是在暗示什么吗？”

福吉又呻吟了一声。“你还是继续道歉吧。”他环视了一下四周。“为啥我在你的床上？我不是应该在医院吗？”

“我的公寓比较近嘛，而且。”他微微脸红了一点。“我可能小小地发了发脾气。”

福吉嗤笑了一声。“小小地。”

“闭嘴。”

福吉看了看他的手臂。好像缠了不止一层绷带。“是克莱尔？”

“是的。”

“哼。”福吉又看向了马特。“复仇者们呢？”

“我睡那会儿克莱尔把他们赶走了，她说要是情况有变就给他们打电话。”

“姆嗯，不错，他们也该好好休息一下。”福吉突然想到了一件事。“等等，他们刚才也在？”

“索尔背的你。”

“来你家？”福吉皱了皱眉。“我以为你不想暴露的。你不担心他们会发现你的双重身份吗？”

马特耸了耸肩。“嗯。”

“嗯什么啊？”

“这可是你啊。”

福吉盯住了马特，他的嘴唇正紧紧地抿着，就像过去他心中不安时那样。

福吉往马特身边靠了靠然后搂住了他。

“那会儿原本想让凯伦告诉你我爱你的，结果没来得及，”他嗅着马特的汗衫和他的气味。马特僵了僵，然后又放松了。

“哦。“

”你啥也不用说。我知道你不会应付这些。“福吉打了个哈欠。”我只是想让你知道。“

”不是。我。“马特把头往福吉身上靠了靠。”我也爱你。“

福吉睡眼惺忪地笑了笑。”好。“

”求你下次别再被绑架了。“

他又打了个哈欠。”噫，我原本周六晚上还有这个打算呢。“

”别开玩笑。“

”我觉得克莱尔给我用的这些药简直棒呆了。“

马特啧了啧，然后捋了捋福吉的头发。”确实。“

”我再睡一会儿。你也要陪我睡。睡觉多好啊。“

福吉可以感受到马特的微笑，就在他将掌心贴在福吉的颈后时。

”好。“

————————————————————

几个小时后。福吉坐在马特的客厅里一边看着法律与秩序7一边抗议着像那样通情达理的法官永远不可能出现在现实中。克莱尔半个小时前离开了。她说只要福吉好好休养就没有问题。一周以内都不许做爱，福兰克林。多喝水，要是感觉不对给我打电话。马特还在卧室张罗着换下沾血的床单。凯伦坐在沙发上跟他一起看着电视。

“要是现实生活中的法官也这么好说话，我们的工作得多轻松啊，”福吉冲凯伦说。凯伦拍了拍福吉还算完好的肩膀。

“我也觉得，亲爱的。”

大门处传来一阵巨响。

“尼尔逊！”托尼高喊道。“开门！我们带了酒和冰淇淋。“

福吉深情地看了看凯伦。“可以去开门吗，亲爱的凯伦？容我在沙发上继续赖一会儿？“

凯伦翻了个白眼儿然后打开了大门。复仇者们推推搡搡着鱼贯而入。

“福吉！“索尔看上去很高兴。”汝神智已清！“

”是。确实。“

克林特躺在了沙发对面的地板上。“这么说来这就是夜魔侠的地儿咯？挺空旷的。跟个监狱似的。”

“你要下次再这样吓人我会亲手把你送进去，”巴基直白地说。

凯伦看了看福吉。“威胁就是表达喜爱？”

“嗯哼。”

“那就好。”凯伦放松了。“我实在不想打一遍他的屁股。”

“你不会的。”

凯伦眯着眼睛看了看巴基。“那你就试试啊，老兄。看看结果如何。”

巴基往后缩了缩。

“她会的，”马特靠着走廊说道。“她可相当暴力。”

复仇者们惊呆了。可能还带着点儿气愤。

“卧槽你在这儿干啥，默多克？”托尼问道。布鲁斯默默地点了点头满脸赞同。娜塔莎倒是看上去有点儿明白了。

“大概因为我住在这儿？“马特不屑地说。“那是曲奇冰淇淋8吗？”

凯伦咯咯笑着给他丢了一盒。他潇洒地接住了，脸上还带着满足的笑。然后他坐在了福吉身旁打开了盖子。

“你要干啥啊你连勺子都还没——”然后马特就用手指迅速地挖了一大坨冰淇淋。“悪啊，老兄。你难道不会尝到手指之前摸到的东西的味道吗？”

“我洗过手了。要来点儿么？”

“我不会成为那种恶心别人的两口子的。那种用手喂对方食物的两口子，请你也不要这么做。”

“你们就是那种恶心人的两口子，”凯伦悄悄地说。“你拒绝承认是没用的，你拒绝接受也是没用的。”

所有人都目不转睛地盯着他们。

“你，”托尼大声说道。“混帐东西。”

“要说实话我是有点钦佩的，”娜塔莎乐呵呵地说。“秘密可一般都瞒不住我。”

“你放任我对着他说让他去揍他自己一顿！”克林特怒吼道。“你生来就是为了折磨我的吗。”

“吾真欣慰你没有将福吉从他此生挚爱手中夺走，”索尔告诉马特。福吉有点脸红了，马特笑了笑。

“谢谢，索尔。”

“你们都是混球儿，”山姆干脆地说。“给我把那瓶儿啤酒拿过来。”

“附议。”巴基往前倾了倾也拿了瓶啤酒。

“我有点儿糊涂了，”史蒂夫插了一嘴。

“欢迎加入一头雾水俱乐部，撒花。你在搞什么啊，默多克？”

“可你怎么能这么灵敏？”布鲁斯嘟哝着。“我很好奇。”

“我等会儿再解释好了。现在我可是身心舒畅。”

“我还站在你这边说要狠狠揍你一顿！”克林特咆哮道。“我这么跟你说吧，就算你是个盲人也不代表你不是个混球！”

“说得没错，”福吉赞同道。马特用粘糊糊的手指戳了戳他的脸颊，闻上去好像是香草味儿的。

“你就是这么取笑你的此生挚爱的吗？”

“咬我啊，默多克。”然而他依旧笑容灿烂地看着马特，而马特仿佛对此心知肚明，因为他同样对着福吉露出了大大的微笑。

“哦老天。确实是丰富多彩的生活。”

“看在上帝的份上，克林特，闭嘴吧你。这儿有人可是刚被关在仓库里揍了一顿呢。”

————————————————————The End

注：

1: 原文此处为“no homo”，是一句俗语，含义比较复杂。 

2：《我刚做完爱》（I Just Had Sex)，由The Lonely Island演唱，内容较为三俗。

3: 石仙子（rock fairy），牙仙子（teeth fairy）的变形。详情可自行查询。

4: ABC family为美国电视广播公司的一个有线电视网络。

5:《罗伯特议事规则》（Robert’s Rules of Order），罗伯特议事规则的内容非常详细，包罗万象，有专门讲主持会议的主席的规则，有针对会议秘书的规则，当然大量是有关普通与会者的规则，有针对不同意见的提出和表达的规则，有关辩论的规则，还有非常重要的、不同情况下的表决规则。 （所以说那可是相当厚的一本书。）详情参考维基百科。

6:原文为khrabryy mal'chik，俄语，意味勇敢的小男孩，音似crabby i'm allowed to be。下文“我只允许”则是M’allowed to be crabby。直译为我被允许当个螃蟹。（所以译者选择了意译）

7:《法律与秩序》（ Law & Order），一部比较真实反映了美国法律制度的电视连续剧。

8:曲奇冰淇淋（Ben & Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream），也即Ben&Jerry‘s。


End file.
